The Sheldon Valentine Disaster
by Kit-cat99
Summary: One-Shot Companion Piece for The Wheaton Challenge. Expectant parents, Sheldon and Marnie, have a rather eventful Valentine's Day.


**The Sheldon Valentine Disaster**

Summary: Attachment story to The Wheaton Challenge. It's Valentine's day and Sheldon feels like being, well, not himself and giving his pregnant wife Marnie a good day. Things go wrong as they only can for Sheldon. If you haven't read The Wheaton Challenge, just take a look at the last chapter, that pretty much sums the whole story up.

Rating: T

A/N: I was thinking of doing this sort of thing for one of my stories and since I just finished The Wheaton Challenge but wanted to do more, I decided to make this little add-on. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"SHELDON LEE COOPER!"

Sheldon paused, his eyes bolting up from his laptop. He listened carefully to the sounds coming from the bedroom. It only took him a few seconds to get up from his seat and run out of the apartment. He crossed the hall and banged on the door.

Knock, knock, knock.

"LEONARD AND PENNY!"

Knock, knock, knock.

"LEONARD AND PENNY!"

Knock, knock, knock.

"LEONARD AND PENNY!"

"Jesus Sheldon!" Penny flung open the door and stared at her friend. "Danny's asleep, you know the nap time schedule!"

"I request assistance." Sheldon demanded, glancing back at his own apartment.

"What? Why?" Penny asked.

"Marnie." Sheldon replied simply.

"Sheldon, you can't keep hiding here whenever your wife goes through mood swings." Penny sighed.

"Oh I beg to differ." Sheldon insisted, pushing his way into the apartment. Penny sighed and closed the door before turning to look at him. Her face had the clear expression that asked what he did to piss off the pregnant red head across the hall. "I honestly don't know what happened this time. She just yelled my name in that way that my mother used to."

"So you might not have actually done anything." Penny pointed out.

"Don't contradict me." Sheldon argued. Penny shook her head then went to check on her son. Sheldon went to follow, having grown a fondness to the child that he was calling his nephew. He stopped however when his phone rang. He contemplated answering it but knew he better when he saw Marnie's name. If she was already mad at him, he didn't want to make it worse. He pushed the button and held the phone to his head. "Hello?"

"Are you out?" Marnie asked curiously.

"Yes." Sheldon replied.

"So you just...left your laptop up and running with a game?" Marnie asked. Sheldon could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Uh...yes." Sheldon replied.

"Well okay then." Marnie said. For a moment Sheldon thought he was safe but then the door to the apartment opened up and Marnie stood there, one hand on the doorknob, the other up and holding her cell phone at her head. Her red hair was tied back in a pony tail and she wore a blue flowing shirt over her round pregnant belly. "Well hi there Shelly."

"Please don't do that." Sheldon commented. "You sound like Missy."

"Exactly why I did it." Marnie replied.

"I swear I didn't do anything." Sheldon defended himself.

"What?" Marnie asked. "Wait, you think I'm mad at you?" Sheldon blinked., unsure what to say. "Well I wasn't before, I was just calling to you for help on making the crib but since you think I'm mad at you, I might as well be!" Sheldon took a couple of steps back from his now angry wife. He knew he shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that she had been mad but her pregnant mood swings were almost as bad as Penny's had been. Sheldon blinked when he heard a slamming and found himself alone in his friends' living room.

"Well you are definitely in trouble now." Penny commented, leaning in the bedroom doorway with a grin on her face. Sheldon just glared softly at her.

_***BBT***BBT***BBT***_

Things had grown eerily quiet in the Cooper apartment. Sheldon hated that pregnancy made Marnie much more capable of holding a grudge then she ever had been previously. His wife of eight months had never had much reason to ever hold a grudge against the physicist before but now, just because he had assumed she was angry with him and fled like a scared little boy, she had been refusing to talk to him. Of course when the group gathered two days after the fall out (something they still did but it was cut down to only two or three times a week since Sheldon and Marnie had married), Marnie was a gem, talking and laughing with everyone else.

"Oh boy, what did you do?" Howard commented quietly as he watched the girls gathered on the couch, Penny with her baby boy on her lap, Marnie sitting in Sheldon's spot, Carmen and Bernadette with their hands on her stomach.

"I assumed she was angry when she wasn't." Sheldon replied, sounding miserable.

"And came running to our apartment." Leonard added on with a grin. Sheldon shot him a glare. "Penny told me."

"Of course she did." Sheldon muttered dryly. "Two days ago! She's still mad. I put that crib together and everything and she still won't talk to me."

"That's tough luck." Raj commented. "Oh, you should do something really special."

"Like what?" Sheldon asked. "Between work and studying up on child behaviour, I have little time for anything. Although I'm starting to think those studies seem like a fruitless effort if my child ends up anything like Danny."

"Excuse me but that's my son!" Leonard spoke up, offended.

"Facts speak for themselves, Leonard." Sheldon argued. "Your offspring behaves nothing like the books and websites say children should."

"Does anyone remember why we're friends with him?" Leonard asked, glancing at Howard and Raj.

"We were friends with you first, you lived with him, then we became friends with Penny who ended up introducing us to Marnie and now he's married to Marnie and we like her." Raj replied. Sheldon rolled his eyes as his friends just grinned.

"Back to the topic at hand please." Sheldon instructed. "How do any of you suggest I do something special?"

"Let me give you some first hand advice on pregnant women." Leonard offered. "They're emotional, far more than they usually ever are. Now normally...Marnie let's you win. She goes along with your madness because she's sweet like that. But her hormones are not going to let her do that while she's pregnant."

"So you're saying she's right and she wins?" Sheldon asked.

"Exactly." Leonard replied.

"But that's absurd!" Sheldon argued.

"Maybe, but it's the safest route." Leonard pointed out. "If you wanna live to see your child, you have to play nice with your wife."

"Oooh...I hate when you're right." Sheldon pouted.

"Yeah but I love it." Leonard replied, grinning. "Now here's what you do."

_***BBT***BBT***BBT***_

Sheldon walked up the stairs after work, whistling as he carrying up dinner for himself and Marnie in one hand and in the other hand he had a bag full of all her favourite chocolates, bath supplies and movies that they didn't already have. He had been plotting and planning and he was ready to get back on his wife's good side. Unfortunately she seemed to have other plans because when he opened the door to his apartment, ready to call out to her, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his mother sitting on a chair in the living room.

"Mom?" Sheldon asked, wondering vaguely if he was hallucinating or not.

"Hi baby." Mary replied, getting to her feet to take the bags from Sheldon. "How was work?"

"It...was fine...what are you doing here?" Sheldon asked, closing the door and following his mother to the kitchen.

"Well Marnie called me, said there were some difficulties." Mary answered. "And I wasn't about to let my baby's baby come into this world and not be around for it so I caught a flight over." Sheldon just stared.

"She's going to be helping." Marnie commented, coming into the room. She bypassed her husband completely to hug her mother-in-law.

"But you...she...I...I had plans!" Sheldon exclaimed. "Plans that didn't involve my mother! No offense mom." He would have continued to complain if it wasn't for the glare Marnie was sending his way. Sheldon just sighed and took Mary's things to the spare room. The room that had once belonged to Leonard and was now housing the spare bed and a crib as well as a changing table and several other baby paraphernalia that Sheldon couldn't understand but had been given at the baby shower.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"So Marnie tells me you're being a pain in the butt." Mary spoke up, leaning in the doorway of the spare room and watching her son.

"The books, the websites and even my friends said to expect it." Sheldon admitted, sighing. "But I don't like it."

"Oh honey, no man does." Mary pointed out. "Marnie's just scared. Something she's hiding by behaving like this." She picked up a stuffed animal and looked it over. "So what exactly were these plans of yours that I ended up ruining?"

"Dinner." Sheldon muttered. "And I was going to let her put on that annoyingly sappy Notebook movie and not complain about it."

"Well look, she's gone over to Penny's right now so how about we go just an extra little step on that?" Mary asked. Sheldon looked at his mother and raised an eyebrow.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"Why can't this baby come out?" Marnie whined, looking at her stomach. "Get out, get out!"

"You won't be wanting that once they start screaming." Penny laughed, holding a bottle to Danny's mouth so her son could get fed. "You know Sheldon tries to mean well but he is just Sheldon."

"Yeah yeah I know, his mom told me the same stuff earlier." Marnie sighed, her head flopping onto the back of the couch. "Was it this annoying for you?"

"Oh yeah." Penny replied, sitting down next to her friend.

"When does it get better?" Marnie asked.

"After it gets worse." Penny answered, grinning Marnie groaned and put her hands over her face. "There's a bright side...you're bound to get something good soon. Sheldon hates you being upset with him, he's about ready to do anything." Marnie laughed behind her hands.

"Penny, did you know Sheldon's mom is...oh hey Marnie." Leonard changed his thought process as he walked into the apartment and saw the redhead sitting on the couch. "Nevermind, it makes sense now."

"What does?" Marnie and Penny both asked.

"Sheldon's mom being here." Leonard responded with a laugh. "Sounds like they're working on something over there."

"Oh boy." Marnie muttered.

"You know, you should cut him some slack." Leonard pointed out, walking over to the couch to kiss Penny's cheek and brush his hand over Danny's head. "He's going all out to get back on your good side. In the two years that you two have been together, you've almost completely changed him." Marnie lowered her hands to look at her friend and raised an eyebrow. "Definitely changed for the better."

"You're probably the best thing that's ever happened to him and he knows that so he's going to do everything to keep you around." Penny remarked.

"Exactly." Leonard agreed. "He loves you, Marnie." Marnie raised an eyebrow and thought it over. She had never been meaning to be this upset with Sheldon but things just rolled that way. She sighed and held out her hand, wordlessly asking Leonard for help up. He grinned and did so then patted her shoulder. "Just don't go too easy on him."

"You're such a flip flopper." Marnie commented, laughing. She left the apartment and went to her own. Pausing outside the door, she took a deep breath then opened it up. "Hey Sheldon, I've been thinking and..." Her sentence faded off as she gazed around the room. All tables and counters had flame less candles on them. A vase sat on each table with a bouquet of Marnie's favourite types of flowers in each. There were two plates set up with Chinese food and a bowl of fortune cookies sitting on the table.

"You're home!" Sheldon exclaimed happily, stepping out of the hallway into the room. Marnie blinked and slowly lifted her eyes up to her husband. He was in black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt with a tie that had the Superman logo all over it...all things Marnie had purchased for him. The redhead blinked again, just staring. Sheldon moved over to her and took her hands. "Marnie I'm...sorry...for not thinking you were angry at me. Also, I'm sorry for everything else I've done during your pregnancy that might have gotten you mad or upset in anyway. You're my wife, I love you, I love the unborn child growing in you and..."

"Ow." Marnie cut in suddenly.

"Ow?" Sheldon asked, blinking. Marnie groaned, her hand pulling from his to rest on her stomach as her eyes closed in pain. "Are you alright?"

"Sheldon I...I think...I think I need to sit down." Marnie ground out. Sheldon just nodded and helped her to the couch. He watched his wife sit with her hands holding her belly, taking in deep breaths. He searched all the signs and when he finally realized what was happening, his eyes flew wide.

"Oh! OH NO! Oh...just...just sit here and wait and...and breath...keep breathing!" Sheldon instructed, fumbling with his phone. Marnie just glared at him as he ran out of the apartment, phone getting held to his ear.

Knock, knock, knock.

"LEONARD AND PENNY!"

Knock, knock, knock.

"LEONARD AND PENNY!"

Knock, knock, knock.

"LEONARD AND PENNY!"

The door was opened, both Leonard and Penny standing on the other side with quizzical expressions. Sheldon held up a finger as the person he was calling picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mommy, come back, Marnie's gone into labour!" Sheldon yelled.

"WHAT?" Three voices responded.

"I don't understand how none of you understood that." Sheldon sighed, still panicked but now irritated.

"SHELDON!" Marnie yelled from back in their apartment. Sheldon ran back and looked at his wife bent over on the couch. "Screw...waiting until later...I want a hospital NOW!"

"I'll drive!" Leonard volunteered.

"I'll grab stuff for Marnie, wait for Sheldon's mom and call the others." Penny announced.

"What do I do?" Sheldon asked.

"Hold her hand and let her yell at you." Leonard replied. Sheldon blinked and looked at Marnie. She just groaned in pain. Leonard and Sheldon helped her off the couch and down the stairs while Penny got to work on setting up a bag for the expectant mother.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"Alright Mrs Cooper, you're going to have to push again." The doctor instructed.

"No no no, I've pushed enough, can't this be done already?" Marnie cried, her hand clenching around Sheldon's as she pushed more. A part of her mind that wasn't getting fogged by the pain was feeling impressed by Sheldon not making any sounds despite the grip she had on his hand.

"Okay next contraction should be about twenty seconds." The doctor informed them. Marnie sighed and slumped back on the bed.

"Oh God...Sheldon...I can't do this anymore." She whined. "Can't they just use a vacuum or something?"

"That would be entirely unsafe for the child in so many ways!" Sheldon pointed out. "One would be..." He was cut off by Marnie squeezing his hand again, sitting up slightly and yelling out her pain.

"We got the head, just a bit more Mrs Cooper, you can do it!" The Doctor ordered.

"Almost done." Sheldon encouraged. He leaned over slightly to get a peek then quickly leaned back, not wanting to faint.

Marnie's yells were soon joined by another and the redhead slumped back, laughing slightly as she listened to her newborn baby cry.

"Congratulations it's a girl." A nurse informed them.

"We have a girl!" Sheldon exclaimed, excitedly. Marnie giggled as his enthusiasm. "I have to tell everyone." Marnie shook her head as she watched Sheldon hurry to the door.

"Well hurry back, the next one will be coming soon." The doctor informed him, halting the physicist.

"The what?" Marnie asked.

"The second baby." The doctor repeated. He looked between the two of them, surprised by their wide eyes and opened mouths. "You didn't know?"

"The ultrasounds never said anything about two!" Marnie yelled.

"It's a common mistake, one child behind another, easily misplaced sometimes." The doctor said. Marnie and Sheldon just continued to stare at the doctor, one of them on a bed, one at the door.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

This is taking a really long time." Howard muttered, bored and uncomfortable on the waiting room chair. "Seriously, how long does it take to pop out a kid?" Penny and Mary both turned hard gazes to the engineer.

"Maybe you should stay quiet." Bernadette suggested to her fiancee, patting his arm. "You could try what Raj is doing."

"Raj is asleep." Howard pointed out. Next to him, Raj snored slightly. Carmen looked from her magazine to her boyfriend and shook her head before looking back at the magazine.

"Exactly." Bernadette replied cheerfully.

"I'm not trying to complain but I sort of agree with Howard." Leonard put in. "I mean we've been here for a long while and the last time Sheldon came out he said it was very very close."

"Yeah well you can be very very close for a long time." Penny muttered.

"Amen to that." Mary agreed, high fiving the blonde. The all looked up when a slightly stunned looking Sheldon stumbled over to them. "Baby, everything alright?"

"It's a girl." Sheldon started. The group all cheered, waking up Raj who looked around startled. "And a boy."

"What?" Raj asked.

"It's twins." Sheldon answered, the stunned look slowly fading into a slight smile.

"Oh baby, I am so happy for you!" Mary exclaimed, hugging her son.

Sheldon eventually led them to the nursery and pointed out his children, both sleeping peacefully. The girls all let out "awws" and gushed about how adorable they were. Raj nearly did the same but quickly regained his masculinity before embarrassing himself too much.

_*BBT*BBT*BBT*_

"Just imagine when they start talking back." Marnie joked, holding the carrier that held her son as Sheldon followed her up the stairs with their daughter. "Or when they start dating."

"Oh listen to yourself." Sheldon muttered. Marnie just laughed and opened the door to the apartment. "Nice to be home?"

"Oh yeah." Marnie admitted. "Not a fan of hospitals."

"This was certainly the most interesting Valentine's day we've had." Sheldon pointed out. Marnie grinned and put the carrier on the couch and took some of the bags from Sheldon. He put his carrier down and watched the twins sleeping.

"I'll put everything away, you just keep an eye on them." Marnie instructed.

"What are they going to do? They're asleep." Sheldon remarked. Marnie just shook her head and went to put all their stuff away. Sheldon leaned over to look closer at his children. The little girl opened her eyes, large and blue, and gazed at her father. Sheldon smiled just to give his child a pleasant sight. However he didn't take into consideration what happens whenever he forces a smile.

It took less then three seconds for the little girl to erupt into loud and frightful cries. It took not even an additional second for the boy to wake up and copy his sister. Sheldon jumped back and stared at them, his brain for once coming up with no answer.

"MARNIE!"

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you liked the little addition(s). I couldn't think of any names for the twins so they were never named.


End file.
